Children, young adults and adults enjoy playing games that involve cards. Cards can convey information and can engage game players by enhancing role playing and other educational aspects of game play.
Computer systems also enhance and extend the enjoyment of game play and other forms of educational entertainment. Computer systems can be interactive and generate audio and other feedback for enhanced game play. Card games that are played in conjunction with computer systems can provide unique entertainment and educational benefits.